bigleys_hugefandomcom-20200214-history
GAME OVER.
S GAME OVER is a Flash animation in Miiverse. It was released on October 25, 2014. Being the delineator between Act and Intermission, it was split into two segments, which it regularly switched between. These names are interchangeable. Please change if you feel it is necessary. If the names seem to be amiss, such as a character being replaced by Bigely in one paragraph and SmashDiana in the next, that's apart of the joke. "Irony" or some shit. This page used to be in Le Miiverse Resource, but the author was banned for a day and decided to go to this unholy land. S GAME OVER. Levi has a minor freak out regarding all of The Bard's horrible anime drawings, similar to the startling revelation of his Dad being a businessman. The Bard and Levi fight, the majority of their actions cheap shots. The Bard's exile station is briefly shown, and it bears the visage of Lil Cal. The Bard is wearing a fedora for some reason the next time their fight is shown, and Levi punches The Bard in the face, knocking it off of his head and knocking The Bard himself to the ground. John continues to beat him until he finally zaps away. The Bard lies there for a few seconds, in the proximity of some horses, how ironic, likely in shock. He then reaches for his mouse, which had apparently been forcibly removed from the desktop of the Nintendo command station, and the Flash ends. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 This portion of the Flash begins with action shots of all of the characters, including Fatty staring down an enraged Roseline and Krabkrab, who quickly race at him over Eric's fallen house. Krabkrab even manages to outrun Roseline's "drinker fastness," presumably due to adrenaline and rage. He launches at Fatty, who shoves Terezi aside. ( Terezi and Krabkrab will stay the same. ) He stabs Krabkrab twice and shoves him into the lava, where he presumably burns to death. Undead then launches Bigely's sword at Gasoline, but SPOOKYFIE jumps in its path. As Toast begins to face off against Bigley and Dark Bigley over Eric's quest bed, Undead flings the now impaled SPOOKYFIE into Gasoline, with the end result of them both being mortally wounded. Roseline launches at Fatty, cutting him vertically in half. Obamaniqua unleashes a massive psiioniic blast over the entire area of the fight. Undead jumps out of the way, and is lucky enough to be knocked out of its path, but Roseline is completely incinerated as Shanandorf can only watch, horrified. Meanwhile, Toast is impaled by both Bigley and Dark Bigley and he falls atop Eric's corpse. His death is deemed Heroic. SPOOKYFIE and Gasoline's deaths, meanwhile, are respectively deemed Heroic and Just. Undead becomes severely enraged, and launches Tumblr at Miiverse using Hatty's powers in an attempt to destroy Bigely and her ship. Obamaniqua jumps out of the way as her ship is destroyed, and Undead attacks again, this time using Facebook, but Obamaniqua blocks it with Reddit. All of these planets suffer significant damage. SmashDiana flies at the Obamaniqua in an attempt to attack her, as Enilasor does the same to Undead. Undead makes Enilasor stab herself with the other half of her cane sword she intended to use against Undead, and throws her towards the far shore of the lava lake. Obamaniqua impales SmashDiana with her Smakurai, and is about to vaporize her with psiioniics when Izzy jumps in at the last minute and saves her using Void powers. Terezi rips the canesword out of her torso, presumably aiming to attack Undead again. Meanwhile, Obamaniqua grabs Undead by the throat as chunks of Miiverse float in the background.